The seismic brace is an anti-movement brace used to prevent adverse sway or movement in the event of an earthquake. Seismic bracing is sometimes called earthquake bracing. In oder to keep the various independent elements of or whithin a building intact during an earthquake, adequate supports and seismic bracing must be installed. Without such seismic bracing the various independent elements of or within a building will be allowed to move independently. This independent movement can result in such elements breaking away from their installed position causing possible damage or inoperable conditions.
An object of the herein seismic bracing is to provide a structure which can be easily installed in selected positions and on various supports to prevent the swaying of the elements braced and to prevent excessive vibration of such elements as may be caused by earthquake or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple connector device which can be easily installed at each end of a brace member at various angles in which the brace member can be installed and which also reduces vibration and vibration noise of the bracing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method whereby a connector device for bracings adjustable to a variety of angles is made so as to permit the efficient application of a suitable snubber between the relatively moveable pivot portions of the pivotted connector elements.